sngfestivalenfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Sångfestivalen 2017
Sångfestivalen 2017 är den tionde upplagan av Sångfestivalen, programledare var Alice Feldström. Deltävling 1: Kungälv *1. Harry Manfredini – Sail Away Tiny Sparrow (Plats 6) *2. Wickit – Party! Party! (Plats 7) *3. MonteFjanton Creations – Living in a Dance Machine (Till Final) *4. Die Woodys - Fichtl's Lied (Andra Chansen) *5. Amanda E – Diggiloo Diggiley (Plats 8) *6. Bröderna Slut – Haru hunni bunni hun? (Plats 5) *7. Najber Nakomean – Yohjo Flute (Till Final) *8. Britt-Erik – Imse vimse spindel (Andra Chansen) Deltävling 2: Göteborg *1. Hard ’n Phirm – Pi (Till Final) *2. Betty Spaghetty – 21st century girl (Plats 7) *3. Loco-Loco – It burns! It burns! It burns! (Plats 5) *4. Daphne Blake – Sally’s song (Till Final) *5. Yggiz – Hampster Dance (Plats 6) *6. Paul Gordon – Let’s kick it up! (Andra Chansen) *7. Peaches – Följ med mig ut (Plats 8) *8. Don Funk – Love the Funk (Andra Chansen) Deltävling 3: Falkenberg *1. Kramis – Kaninparty (Andra Chansen) *2. Dani D – The Way i am (Plats 8) *3. Morgan Alling – Fantomens brallor (Plats 5) *4. Louise Raeder – Ovid och hans gäng (Andra Chansen) *5. Jack Nilsson – Vee is calling (Till Final) *6. Joddla med Siv – Tony tuggar tuggummi (Plats 7) *7. Kramelina – Butterfly (Till Final) *8. Felix Hvit – För den jag är (Plats 6) Deltävling 4: Malmö *1. Microsoft Sam – Hit em’ up! (Plats 7) *2. Frosties Kid – It’s gonna taste great! (Till Final) *3. Cecilia Wrangel och Linus Wahlgren – Internet är för porr (Plats 5) *4. Slam Creepers – Land of Love (Plats 8) *5. Gummybear – Nuki Nuki Nuki (Andra Chansen) *6. Gene Chandler – Duke of Earl (Plats 6) *7. Bootsy Spankins, P.I. – Candy Land (Andra Chansen) *8. Psykakuten – Punkarpippi (Till Final) Andra Chansen: Småland *Duell 1: Die Woodys vs. Gummybear (Die Woodys till final) *Duell 2: Kramis vs. Paul Gordon (Kramis till final) *Duell 3: Don Funk vs. Bootsy Spankins, P.I (Bootsy till final) *Duell 4: Britt-Erik vs. Louise Raeder (Louise Raeder till final) Final: Karlstad Startordning *1. Kramelina – Butterfly *2. Die Woodys - Fichtl's Lied *3. Daphne Blake – Sally’s song *4. Jack Nilsson – Vee is calling *5. Louise Raeder – Ovid och hans gäng *6. MonteFjanton – Living in a Dance Machine *7. Kramis – Kaninparty *8. Najber Nakomean – Yohjo Flute *9. Psykakuten – Punkarpippi *10. Bootsy Spankins, P.I – Candy Land *11. Hard n’ Phirm – Pi *12. Frosties Kid – It’s gonna taste great Slutordning *1. Daphne Blake – Sally’s song *2. Jack Nilsson – Vee is calling *3. Kramelina – Butterfly *4. Najber Nakomean – Yohjo Flute *5. Hard n’ Phirm – Pi *6. MonteFjanton – Living in a Dance Machine *7. Bootsy Spankins P.I – Candy Land *8. Frosties Kid – It’s gonna taste great *9. Die Woodys – Fichtl’s Lied *10. Louise Raeder – Ovid och hans gäng *11. Psykakuten – Punkarpippi *12. Kramis - Kaninparty Övrigt Då detta var den tionde omgången bestod pausnumren av flera artister som deltagit i Sångfestivalen genom åren, bland annat Tony & Mikael, Kermit the Frog, Funtastic Power!, Lemon Demon med flera. Category:Sångfestivaler